La vida en la mansión Smash
by L-ynxi3
Summary: Los Smashers cuando no pelean como maniáticos entre ellos viven una vida normal,si con normal te refieres a una vida con un chorro de personas ke viven bajo un mismo techo,metiéndose en tu vida personal...pues sí es BASTANTE normal


_Nota: (en este fanfic todos los personajes…o la mayoría, por lo menos… llevan una vida diaria "normal" XD)_

**Capítulo 1: "una propuesta para el verano"**

El verano finalmente ha llegado a la Ciudad Smash, y en la mansión Smash (válgame la repetición)…(donde los personajes más populares de Nintendo se alojan cuando NO están peleando como maniáticos entre ellos :D) las cosas se están poniendo QUE ARDEN…

¿Quién diría que exactamente ese verano una ola de calor vendría a darle la bienvenida a ese Sol que les estaba quemando hasta los ojos O.O?

Era todo un pleito…ya nadie quería pelear ni un miserable Brawl de 2 minutos…por así decirlo…el torneo que estaba programado para cuando iniciara la nueva estación se había cancelado…los ice climbers sufrían como en un infierno ya que no tenían que ponerse que no fuera para usarse a bajo 0(por mala suerte XD).

Cierto día…todos los personajes (kien sabe xke)estaban reunidos en el GRAN jardín que su mansión tenía…ya fuera hablando de cosas sin sentido, asuntos personales(no sean chismozos) o simplemente quejándose del calor infernal que hacía. La princesa del Reino Champiñón, parada en una silla, rompió el "silencio"(al menos 5 de cada 7 estaba hablando en ese momento) con su clásica vocecita chillona.

-disculpen…ahem…disculpen…DISCULPEN!-gritó la rubia. Todos voltearon al escuchar ese grito tan agudo que por poco y les revienta los tímpanos.

-mucho mejor…entonces…quisieran dar alguna propuesta para…ya saben, alguna actividad divertida para que hagamos todos?-

Grillos

-ya, ya no se peleen, yo tengo una idea! Quieren escucharla?-dijo muy animada

Grillos

-bueno se las diré…me imagino que ahora que vino esta ola de calor a la ciudad hasta la nevera se queja…-decía Peach, con una cara extrañamente emocionada…aún así nadie parecía interesado hasta el momento.

-así que… recuerdan que nos dijeron que ésta mansión tenía muchos lujos? Pues nuestro querido Master Hand dijo que entre ellos había una alberca…con jacuzzi incluso!-

Todos voltearon con los ojos como platos (imagínense a Jigglypuff XD).

-al parecer nadie se enteró que muchos de nosotros la usamos como pista de hielo, con éste clima el agua se derritió rápidamente y ahora mismo la están limpiando y llenando con agua limpia…tal vez esté lista dentro de 2 días…y podríamos tener una fiesta para inaugurarla!-dijo finalmente con mucho entusiasmo (yo diría demasiado).

Ahora sí que la atención de todos los chicos presentes había sido captada por la palabra "fiesta".

-Y? que les parece?-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-e-en la piscina dices?-tartamudeó Sonic.

-que no oíste?-le preguntó Ike.

-si..sí…si lo escuché…es solo que…-

-que..qué?-

-yo…em…-

-acaso le temes al agua?-

Todos voltearon a ver al erizo azul a quién ahora se le notaba su nerviosismo.

-eh?-dijo Ike, sonriendo burlonamente dentro de sí.

-n-no!no le temo al agua!-

-ya déjalo Ike no lo fastidies!-le gritó Amy, molesta.

-y encima tu novia viene a salvarte el trasero de la vergüenza-dijo Ike calmadamente.-no crees que ya es hora que aprendas a defenderte solo?-

-hay Ike…no es para tanto-dijo Amy algo sonrojada, pero aún molesta con el tipo que se estaba burlando del personaje que tanto le gustaba

-como sea esto no llega a nada…sólo que está MUY claro que Sonic nada como un caracol cubierto de sal- Ike se fue caminando discretamente.

-YO Y MI BOCOTA!-gritó el supersónico erizo para luego salir corriendo como el rayo por la vergüenza, dejando a varios de los personajes presentes riendo como los que están locos.

Más tarde (plena tarde) en la planta baja de la mansión…

Peach, Zelda y Samus conversaban acerca de los preparativos de la fiesta, la hora y cosas así…

-entonces, ya todo mundo está enterado no?-preguntó Samus.

-eso creo…-le respondió Peach

-esperen un momento…-dijo Zelda-si no me equivoco faltaban algunos de nosotros…hablando de los peleadores-

-como quiénes?-preguntaron los dos rubias a coro

-bueno…pude notar que, bueno faltaba…-empezó a decir

-no hablo en serio…en quién pensabas para que valiera la pena voltear a ver?- dijo Samus con una sonrisa pícara - tal vez…?

-ya entiendo!...(risita)…Liiiiinkyyyyy-dijo Peach en tono bromista y le guiñó el ojo de forma pícara

Zelda bajó la mirara para ocultar su leve (pero notable) sonrojo

-basta…no tengo nada contra ustedes…yo no… (suspiro)-murmuró la castaña…sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por lo que habían mencionado

-por favor Zelda…es que nunca lo vas a admitir?-le pregunta Samus

-claro que no…yo no…e-es solo-(seguía tartamudeando XD)

-que te gusta…y mucho- dijo Samus, seguida de una risita de Peach

-oh, vamos Sam, deberías admitir que es bastante lindo…-murmuró Peach para darle confianza a Zelda

-bueno…al final y al cabo Lucario y Link y no se enteraron, y creo que Snake tampoco…-interrumpe Samus para cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

-si quieres yo le aviso a Lucario, tú a Snake y…Zelly a Link…-volteó a ver a la mencionada, que volvió a sonrojarse ligeramente.

-y-yo?-Preguntó la hyliana

-algún problemín x ahí?-preguntó una de las rubias(a la ke sea! :D)

-claro, claro, sí…de acuerdo no hay problema…-murmuró Zelda

-entonces no hay que perder tiempo, solo quedan 2 días y quiero que TODOS vayan!-decía la princesa del vestido rosado.

Al referirse a TODOS tal vez representaría un problema…

-cálmense, cálmense, todos los peleadores y tal vez sólo algunos asistentes-se apresuró a decir Peach

-mucho mejor…me gusta más Ridley siendo trofeo-opinó la protagonista de Metroid

-bien, no hay tiempo que perder!-dijo Peach (hasta ke c CALLA! XD)

Las 3 chicas partieron a buscar a quienes les tocaba buscar...


End file.
